Sid Fishy gets Grounded for a Very Long Time
Transcript *Sid Fishy: I made three fake openings to The Secret of NIMH, Moana, and FernGully: The Last Rainforest. They were released in 1991, 1980, and 1992 by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon. Time to upload them on YouTube. *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. Sid Fishy, how dare you make fake VHS Openings by Paramount and Nickelodeon? You know that making fake VHS openings or bootlegs could get you sued by the companies that created those movies. *Woody Woodpecker: I'm Woody Woodpecker. I won't allow you to daydream about Paramount or Nickelodeon until further notice which will be on the 30th anniversary of Beauty and the Beast in 2021. * *Cure Whip: I'm Ichika Usami, also known as Cure Whip. You will only have memories of Universal, Disney, PBS Kids and Shimajirō. *Cure Custard: I'm Himari Arisugawa, also known as Cure Custard. We'll call Santa Claus to put you on the Naughty List for a very long time. *Cure Gelato: I'm Aoi Tategami, also known as Cure Gelato. You'll only have warm water every time you take a shower. Cure Macaroon: I'm Yukari Kotozume, also known as Cure Macaroon. There will be no Fake VHS Openings, no Warren Cook, no Paramount or Nickelodeon Movies & Shows, no Paramount or Nickelodeon Video Games, no Paramount or Nickelodeon Music, no Nickelodeon Universe, no Nickelodeon Live Shows, no Paramount or Nickelodeon-related foods, no Paramount or Nickelodeon Toys, no Nickelodeon Suites Resort, no junk food, no sporting events of any kind, no concerts of any kind, no annoying people with your stupid songs, and further more. *Cure Chocolat: I'm Akira Kenjou, also known as Cure Chocolat. We won't throw you anymore birthday parties ever again, and we also won't throw you a Paramount or Nickelodeon themed party either. *Cure Parfait: I'm Ciel Kirahoshi, also known as Cure Parfait. You won't be able to go anywhere else besides school, Japanese restaurants, Disney Broadways and church. *Bernard: I'm Bernard. The only things you will eat are healthy foods like fruits and vegetables. *Sid Fishy: Oh no! I hate fruits and vegetables! *Bernard: Sorry young lady. They're the only things you'll eat until the day you die and go to Hell. *Bianca: I'm Bianca, and I agree with Bernard. *Jake: I'm Jake. You are considered the worst Nickelodeon character everyone has ever seen since Dora the Explorer, Nickelodeon already cancelled hed show back in 2015 because the ratings of her show went downhill. * Mr. Game and Watch: I'm Mr. Game and Watch, and if you make a fake video game opening to Ristar, I will turn into a giant octopus to attack you. * Mario: I'm Mario, and if we ever see you kidnapping Princess Peach, then I will throw fireballs at you. * Luigi: I'm Luigi. Start paying attention to Nintendo and Disney. * Princess Peach: I'm Princess Peach. If you make Mimirin Midorihara cry, I will attack you with my golf club. * Link: I'm Link from the Legend of Zelda. If you ruin the careers of Nintendo, SEGA, Universal, Disney, Toei, MGM, Sony, BBC, 20th Century Fox, Lionsgate, DiC, Nelvana, Hasbro, Viz Media, FUNimation, Discotek Media, Sentai Filmworks, ADV, Warner Bros., and other film, TV, anime, and video game companies, then you will get jumpscared by Laffo The Clown from the 1940 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade and brutally beaten up by Mufasa!! * Zelda: I'm Princess Zelda. If you keep causing trouble, I will perform my arrow final smash attack on you. * Pit: I'm Pit from Kid Icarus. You are in really, really, really, really, really, really, really, big trouble with not only the film industry, but also the video game industry because you said that everything is from Paramount and Nickelodeon. Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West